In prior work entitled “Waterproof Coating with Nanoscopic/Microscopic Features and Methods of Making Same” (U.S. Non-Provisional patent application Ser. No. 14/277,325), a solution process for fabricating self-cleaning and waterproof coating that prevent wetting or staining of a substrate was utilized. The resulting surface prevented the water from “wetting” the substrate (thus becomes “waterproof”) and protected the substrate from the consequences caused by the wetting (e.g. stain from dyes/pigments or water damage). Beyond hydrophobicity, the ability to use such hydrophobic coating in combination with other functional additives to enable selective rejection of soil and stain from dyes/pigments was also discussed.
In the present disclosure, improved chemical composite coatings and their use to treat textile materials for improving soil-resistance, stain-resistance, ease of removing particulates and methods suitable for industrial applications are disclosed herein.